


Safe With Me

by MysticRose1992



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance, Spiritual, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticRose1992/pseuds/MysticRose1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Christine Daaé was brought to the Opera Populaire, she has felt the loving and safe gaze of the Phantom, her Angel of Music. When the Opera Populaire gets not only new managers but also a new Patron who happens to be someone from Christine's past, things start to change between Christine and her Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I-**

A young girl of eight stood outside of the grand Opera Populaire, she stared in aw of its statues of performers and fairies. The young girl could practically see the fairies playing in the small bushes that were in front of the enchanting building. “Christine.” A middle aged woman called out to her from the steps of the Opera Populaire pulling the young girl from the day dreams that had encased her. When the woman saw that she had the young girl's attention she beckoned the girl to her. Christine gave the fairies one last look before she picked up her suitcase and her father's violin case that she had sat down while she was looking at the building and began to make her way to the woman who had brought her here.

When Christine got to the woman she noticed another woman next to her. This woman had a stern looking face, warm, motherly brown eyes, and dark brown hair that was pulled back into a tight bun. Christine immediately knew that she was someone to respect and listen to. “Christine, this is Madame Antoinette Giry. She is the Ballet instructor and will be your guardian until you are of age.”

Christine gave Madame Giry her best curtsy, just as her  deceased father had taught her to do whenever she met new people , “It's a pleasure to meet you Madame Giry, my name is Christine Daa é.” 

“I will leave her with you then, Madame Giry.” The woman said before turning and leaving. Christine watched her go, wanting to cry out to stop her. Though the woman was not very warm or loving she was the only person here that she was familiar with.

Christine turned to look at Madame Giry when the woman placed her hand on her shoulder. “Come, I will show you to your room. After you have settled in I will have someone show you around.” Christine nodded and followed Madame Giry into the building and through the winding hallways. As they walked through the seemingly never ending hallways, Christine began to wonder if would ever find her way through the building.

Finally, after what felt like hours to young Christine, but in reality was only five minutes, they came to a small room that held two small beds. “You will be sharing this room with my daughter Meg until you both are 15 when you will be placed in your own rooms if you make it into the chorus. I will give you a few days to get used to living here before your classes begin.” Madame Giry said in a stern, yet motherly voice. Christine nodded as she sat her father's violin case on the bed that didn't look to be occupied.

“Maman! Maman!” A young eight year old girl with long blonde hair cried as she ran into the room dressed in a white tutu. “Maman, he's doing it again. Joseph Buquet is scaring all the girls with his stories of the Phantom again!” The young girl cried grabbing onto Madame Giry's hand as if to pull her out of the room and back to where Joseph Buquet was.

“When will that man learn to hold his tongue.” Madame Giry said with a sigh, “Meg, stay with Christine, help her get settled in.”

“But, Maman!” Meg cried, making Christine feel as if she wasn't wanted there. Christine turned away from them and gripped the side of her dress trying to keep the tears that had weld up in her eyes from falling. She was beginning to feel over whelmed. First her beloved father died leaving her all alone in the world, then she was taken from the home she and her father lived in. The people who had brought her to the woman who brought her here had tried to take her father's beloved violin way from her, but thankfully she had been able to keep it because they couldn't pry her hands from it. Now, only two days after her father died, she was here and she didn't know anyone here. She had never felt more alone.

“No Meg, stay with Christine.”Madame Giry told Meg with a stern voice.

“Fine.” Meg said with a sigh before flopping down, unladylike, on her bed as her mother left to deal with Joseph Buquet. Meg stared at Christine, admiring her long, curly, chocolate brown hair that cascaded down her back, covering a pretty, light blue sundress that was clutched at the sides by Christine's hands. Meg could see that Christine was slightly shaking, most likely crying. Meg slid off her bed and took two steps so that she was right next to Christine. “I'm Meg.” Meg said gently causing Christine to look at her.

“I'm Christine.” Christine said shyly. Meg gave her a friendly smile before looking at the violin case.

“What's that? A violin? Do you play? Could you play a little for me?” Meg asked.

“I don't play the violin. This is my Papa's violin, he used to play it for me all the time.” Christine said, her hand unconsciously left the side of her dress to reach for the violin case. Meg saw this and went to say something but was cut off by a scream that caused both girls to jump in fright. Meg quickly left Christine's side to peek out of the door, she really wanted to see what was going on but knew that she couldn't leave Christine or she would get in trouble with her mother.

“It must be him.” Meg said catching Christine's attention.

“It must be who?” Christine asked.

“The Phantom of the Opera.” Meg said turning to look at Christine who looked confused, interested and a little scared. “I've never seen him myself, mind you, but I've heard that he walks the halls at night causing mischief and terror. I've heard stories from the older girls saying that the Phantom runs the place and that if we do not do as we are told then he will cause disasters.”

Christine's eyes widened in fright, she was new, she didn't know his rules. What if she broke a rule with out knowing or meaning to? Would he cause a disaster to her? Her hand suddenly flew towards her father's violin, would he take her father's violin?

Meg saw the fear in her new friend's eyes and rushed over to her. “Don't worry, you're new. He'll know that you don't know all of the rules yet, so he'll give you warnings before punishing you.” Meg said trying to sooth Christine's fear. “Come, lets get you settled in.”

**\\\''//**

Christine's mind was still reeling with everything that she was shown and told during her tour of the Opera Populaire. It was night now and she laying on her new bed trying to sleep, but sleep was evading her. She turned to her side with a sigh, she wanted to go back to the chapel and pray for her father, but Madame Giry told her not to leave the room without someone with her. Madame Giry told her that she didn't want her to get lost, but Christine had a feeling that it had more to do with this Phantom.

Christine sat up in her bed and pulled her knees to her chest and looked over to Meg who was deep asleep. The girl had been nice to her, had tried to understand what Christine was going through. Christine knew that Meg had really tried, but Christine knew that know matter how hard Meg tried she could not truly understand what Christine was going through.

Meg had her mother, true Meg didn't have a father but the young girl had never known who her father was. Christine on the other hand just lost her only family member, her father. Meg grew up in the Opera Populaire, she knew everyone there and everyone knew her. Christine on the other hand had to move away from her childhood home to live here, she didn't know anyone here, and no one knew her.

With a sigh Christine slid out of her bed and pulled on her robe before tip-toeing out of the bedroom making sure not to wake her roommate. Once she was in the hallway, she stood there looking around trying to remember the way to the chapel. After a minute she finally took a tentative step toward what she hoped was the way to the chapel.

Slowly Christine made her way down hallways and further into the labyrinth that was the Opera Populaire. After a few minutes of walking Christine realized that she was lost, she had no idea where she was or how to get back to her room. Tears began to gather at the corner of her eyes, but she wasn't letting them fall, she was eight years old and was a big girl. Suddenly Christine felt eyes on her, she looked around trying to find whoever was watching her, but didn't see anyone. The Phantom was watching her, Christine gripped her robe and forced her feet to keep moving. She wanted Madame Giry there to lead her back to her room, but she didn't want to be caught by Madame Giry, for she knew that she would be in big trouble.

Every sound she heard made her jump in fright, every shadow made her want to scream in fright. A curtain fluttered in a way the frightened Christine enough to cause her to run. She ran down two hallways, her tears finally braking away from their prison causing her vision to become blurry. Once Christine's eyes became too blurry for her to actually see Christine stopped running and collapsed into a ball on the ground and cried. She was scared, and alone, and she just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

“ _Christine_.” She heard someone softly sing her name causing her to lightly gasp and look around to try and find the owner of the voice, but saw no one. “ _Christine_.” The voice sang again. Christine stood up, her curiosity getting the better of her, she was going to find that voice. “ _Christine_.” The voice sang from further down the hallway. Christine whipped her eyes to clear her vision before taking a few steps towards the voice.

“Hello?” Christine called.

“ _Christine_.” The voice sang again, even further down the hallway. Christine suddenly felt giddy, like she and the owner of the voice was playing a little game, and just like that her fears were gone. Christine smiled and took off after the voice, wondering where the voice was taking her. A minute later Christine came to a familiar door, but she couldn't figure out why this door looked familiar. “ _Christine_.” The voice softly sang from the other side of the room.

Christine smiled and opened the door, expecting to find the owner of the voice, but only found the room she was sharing with Meg. The voice had lead her back to her room. She had been lost and the voice appeared and lead her back to her room. “Thank you.” Christine whispered before crawling back into her bed and falling asleep.

**\\\''//**

Erik silently stepped out of the shadow he was hiding in and walked over to Christine, he knelt down so that he could look at her closely. He had heard that a new girl would be moving into the Opera Populaire. He had wanted to meet her in his own way the moment she got there, but he had some business to take care of.

Once he had finally had time to meet her it was after she was supposed to be asleep. He had expected to slip into her room and watch her while she slept a little, he had not expected to find her wondering alone through the hallways. He quickly figured out that she had become lost and had led her back to her room.

Through out that whole ordeal he hadn't been able to get a good look at her. But now, as she laid sleeping he was finally able to get a look at her. She was a beautiful little girl with her long, curly brown hair and her innocent face. He could tell that when she grew up she was going to be stunning, and many suitors would be after her. A sudden wave of protectiveness washed over him. He would watch over her and protect her from any thing that wished to cause her harm.

Erik suddenly leaned over and kissed Christine on the forehead. After realizing what he had just done, he quickly pulled away and left the room wondering what had come over him, and why he had done that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II-**

Christine grunted as she fell to the floor once more, she was going to get this, all the other girls her age could do this. Christine stood up and once again tried to do an arabesque but fell to the floor once more. She had been here for almost a month, she and Meg had gotten closer, she had started classes, and she had started being visited by a voice which she had dubbed her Angel of Music. Before her father had died he had promised that once he had reached heaven he would send her an Angel of Music.

But Christine had started to feel like her Angel of Music might actually be the Phantom of the Opera. But if this was true then why was he being so nice to her? Wasn't the Phantom of the Opera suppose to be mean, like the Big Bad Wolf in her favorite story from the North that her father would read to her.

Christine paused what she was doing, stretching out, but hadn't she defended the Bad Wolf from her friend Raoul? Hadn't she clammed that the wolf was just misunderstood? Hadn't she stated that maybe the wolf had just been lonely, maybe he had just wanted to hangout with Little Red Riding Hood and walk with her to her grandmother's house. And that maybe the reason he acted like he did was because he didn't know how he was supposed to act because everyone kept treating him like the bad guy.

Christine's eyes teared up and she pulled her legs to her chest. And maybe the Phantom was just like the wolf in the story. Maybe he was actually trying to help the people of the Populaire, but no one was accepting him and the only way he could get across was by acting this way. Maybe he was lonely, like she and the wolf was. Maybe she could be his Little Red Riding Hood, and he her Big Bad Wolf.

Christine smiled softly as a song her father sang to her after she defended the Big Bad Wolf popped into her head. She unconsciously started to hum before she sang the song.

“ _Hey there Little Red Riding Hood,_  
You sure are looking good,  
You're everything a   
Big Bad Wolf could want.

_Little Red Riding Hood,_  
I don't think little big girls should  
Go walking in these  
Spooky old woods alone.

_What big eyes you have,_  
The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad.  
Just to see that you don't get chased  
I think I ought to walk with you for a ways.

_What full lips you have,_  
They're sure to lure someone bad.  
So until you get to Grandma's place  
I think you ought to walk with me a be safe.

_I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on,_  
Until I'm sure that you've been shown  
That I can be trusted  
Walking with you alone.

_Little Red Riding Hood,_  
I'd like to hold you if I could,  
But you might think  
I'm a big bad wolf so I won't.  
What a big heart I have,  
The better to love you with.  
Little Red Riding Hood,  
Even bad wolves can be good.

_I try to keep satisfied_  
Just to walk close by your side.  
Maybe you'll see things my way  
Before we get to Grandma's place.

_Little Red Riding Hood,_  
You sure are looking good,  
You're everything a   
Big Bad Wolf could want.

_Little Red Riding Hood,_  
I don't think little big girls should  
Go walking in these   
Spooky of woods alone.

_What big eyes you have,_  
The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad.  
Just to see that you don't get chased  
I think I ought to walk with you for a ways.

_What full lips you have,_  
They're sure to lure someone bad.  
So until you get to Grandma's place  
I think you ought to walk with me a be safe.” After singing Christine whipped her eyes before standing up to walk out of the practice room she was in.

Erik had been on his way back from delivering his letter to the manager to his home under the Opera house and had decided to check on his young Christine. He had been pleasantly surprised to find Christine singing. She had a lovely voice for her age, true it was rough in some spots but she was still young and that could be fixed with training. But she had something that could not be taught, and that was passion. He would take his young Christine and mold her voice into that of an Angel.

“ _Brava, brava, bravisimma_.” He sang out to her as she started to leave the room. He smiled when he saw her blush but give him a small curtsy. She would be the Opera Populaire's Prima Donna one of these days, he would make sure of it. “My dear, you have a beautiful voice for your age.” Christine blushed again and curtsied once more.

“Thank you, Angel.” Christine said. Erik smiled at the name she had been calling him for the month she had been here. Even though he felt bad at deceiving her, he was afraid that once she found out that he was the infamous Phantom, then she would treat him like everyone else.

“I would love to train your voice, my dear.” Erik said, hoping she would allow him to train her. Christine's eyes widened in shock, her Angel of Music wished to train her? He thought she was worthy of being his student?

“You wish to train me?” Christine asked making sure she had heard him correctly. “You think I'm worthy enough to train?”

“Yes, my dear. I believe you are more than worthy.” Erik told her gently causing Christine to bust into a smile.

“I would be honored if you trained me.” Christine said.

“Then tonight, after everyone goes to bed, meet me in the chapel.” Erik told her. Christine nodded before quickly leaving the room, Erik watched her go with a small smile. He turned and quickly and quietly made his way to his home to get ready for tonight. He had to make sure that everything was perfect.

**\\\''//**

Christine nervously stood in the middle of the chapel that night after everyone had gone to sleep. She didn't know what was to be expected of her, she didn't know how this would go. She took a few deep breaths to try to calm herself, she didn't want her Angel to get the wrong impression. So to calm herself down she started to sing some scales her father taught her when she would sing while he played his violin.

“I see you are already warming up.” Erik softly said to her, trying not to startle her. Christine turned and smiled at where the voice came from.

“Angel.” She said.

“Let us start.” Erik said Christine nodded, “Now, please stand up straight.” Christine gave him a confused look.

“But I am standing up straight.” She said.

“If this is you standing straight, I would hate to see you slouching.” Erik scoffed causing Christine to blush, “Now, my dear, stand up straight.” Erik went to move out of his hiding spot behind the statue, but caught himself at the last moment and realized this was going to be harder than he had first thought. But no matter, he would teach her to sing correctly, no matter how much harder it would be to not be able to touch her to correct her. “Push your shoulders back,” He said and watched as Christine slowly did as he said, “Good, now hold your head up higher, do not tilt your chin up.” He said as Christine started to tilt her chin. “Imagine a string attached to the back of your head and someone is pulling it upward.”

“Angel, this feels weird, am I doing it correctly?” Christine asked.

“Yes my dear, it only feels weird because your body has become used to slouching. Within time your body will become used to standing up straight, good posture is good for the body and idea for singing and dancing. With good posture you will be able to do an arabesque without falling.” Erik said and Christine looked at him in shock.

“Really Angel?” Christine asked.

“But of course. I wouldn't lie to you my dear.” Erik said and then immediately felt guilty because he was already lieing to her about who he was. He cleared his throat and rid himself of that thought. “Now, take a deep breath and try singing your scales again.” Christine nodded and did as he asked. She was only able to get through two of the scales before her voice cracked, Christine immediately stopped and turned her head away in shame.

“I'm sorry, Angel.” Christine said as her eyes began to tear up.

“There is nothing to be a shamed of. Now try again, but this time open your throat.” Erik said, knowing that was what caused her voice to crack.

“Open my throat? How do I do that?” Christine asked and Erik thought about how to explain what he meant.

“Yawn.” He said.

“What?” Christine asked.

“Yawn.” Erik said again. Christine gave him a confused look before allowing a yawn to flow past her lips. “Do you feel that? Do you feel your throat?” Christine nodded, “That is your throat opening. I want you to do that, but without yawning.” He watched as Christine began to try to open her throat without yawning, but was unable to. “Stop.” He said after a few minutes of watching her, “We will end here tonight.” Christine looked at him with tears in her eyes, “Do not fret about not being able to open your throat without yawning. In time you will be able to do it. Now any chance you get tomorrow, I want you to keep trying to open your throat. And meet me back here tomorrow night for another session.” Christine nodded and turned to leave before she turned back around, a question on her mind.

“Angel.” She started before gripping the sides of her dress.

“What is it, my dear?” Erik asked.

“Do you know the Phantom?” Christine asked causing his heart to quicken in fear.

“I have heard of him.” Erik said, the lie easily slipping out of his mouth.

“Do you think him to be evil?” Christine asked.

“Do you, Christine?” Erik asked avoiding her question, he held his breath, afraid of the answer.

“No,” Christine said shaking her head shocking Erik, “I do not think he is evil. I think he is misunderstood, like the Big Bad Wolf in a story papa told me. I think that he acts the way he does because he doesn't know how else to act. I think that he truly wishes to help the Opera Populaire, but no one else here sees it that way, they see him as the bad guy. And so, even if to help the Opera Populaire, he gives them what they want, and acts the role of the bad guy. I think he is just lonely, and maybe a little scared.” Christine said stunning Erik as silent tears fell from his eyes. “Angel?” Christine asked after a minute.

“What is it, my dear.” Erik said, making himself sound as if he wasn't crying.

“Do you think that one day I could meet the Phantom, and become a friend to him and give him the love and care that he is being denied?” Christine asked, once again shocking Erik.

“My dear, I do believe, that one day you will become a very dear friend to him.” Erik whispered. Christine smiled at him before turning to leave the room.

“Goodnight, Angel.” She whispered before leaving the room.

“Oh Christine.” Erik whispered as he slid down the wall, he placed his head in his eyes and let his tears come down faster. She got him. This little girl understood him. His dear, sweet Christine understood him. He was not the Angel here, she was. She was his Angel. Erik lifted his head and had a determined look in his eyes. Christine was his Angel, his and no one elses. And when the time came that suitors came crawling, he would not let her go without a fight. They would have to kill him first before he gave up his sweet Angel. His Christine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III-**

Erik stood, hidden in the shadows of the flies, watching his Christine as she danced the part of a slave in _Hannibal_. It had been a few years since she came to the Opera Populaire, eight to be exact. And now she was a beautiful young woman with long brown hair that he wished to just run his fingers through. She had big, beautiful, ocean blue eyes that he could easily get lost in. Over the years, with his help, her voice became like that of an Angel's, fitting for her since she was his Angel. And it was high time that the world knew of his Angel's voice, it was time for her to step out of the shadows and become the Opera Populaire's new Prima Donna. Now all he had to was get rid of the toad known as _La Carlotta_.

Erik's eyes suddenly fell onto some stage hands who had stopped their work to stare openly at his Christine. He snarled at them before he silently dropped behind them, still hidden in the shadows, and hissed into their ears. “Take your eyes off of what does not belong to you and get back to work before you find yourselves in a permanent sleep.” After his warning, he quickly made his way back up into the flies to continue watching his Christine and waiting for the perfect time to for his next prank that would surely get Carlotta to finally leave his Opera House.

“No, no, no!” He heard Monsieur Reyer cry as he stormed onto the stage and up to Piangi, “Signor, if you please: 'Rome'. We say 'Rome' not 'Roma'.” And Piangi nodded.

“Si, si, Rome, not Roma.” Piangi said in a thick Latin accent. “Is very hard for me.” He added before practicing saying 'Rome' correctly.

“Once again then, if you please, Signor: 'Sad to return.'” Reyer said stepping away.

“This way, gentlemen, this way.” Erik heard Monsieur Lefevre, the retiring manager of the Opera Populaire. He positioned himself so that he could see Lefevre but still be hidden in the shadows. He saw Lefevre leading two men towards the stage, and Erik knew right away that these two men were Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre, the Opera Populaire's new managers. “Rehearsals, as you see, are under way, for a new production of Chalumeau's _Hannibal_. Ladies and gentlemen, some of you may already, perhaps, have met Monsieur Andre and Monsieur Firmin.” Lefevre said and the men bowed respectably before Reyer was upon them.

“I'm sorry, Monsieur Lefevre, we are rehearsing. If you wouldn't mind waiting a moment?” Reyer said and Lefevre nodded.

“My apologies, Monsieur Reyer. Proceed, proceed.” Lefevre said.

“Thank you, Monsieur.” Reyer said before turning to look at Piangi. “'Sad to return.' Signor.”

“Monsieur Reyer, our chief repetiteur. Rather a tyrant, I'm afraid.” Erik heard Lefevre say to the new managers and couldn't help smirking. Monsieur Reyer was no tyrant, Reyer was just afraid to have his actors looking like a mess on the stage and risk disappointing him and encounter his wrath. Erik watched as the ballet girls began their dance once more, he also noticed that the men were standing center stage watching them and were in the way. Annoyed he silently made his way through the flies and to Madame Giry, his 'middle-man' between him and the managers.

“Get them off of my stage,” Erik hissed to her from his hiding spot, making sure that she would be the only one to hear him, “And when the time is right give them my message.” He said before he made his way through the flies and back to his spot. He watched as Madame Giry made her way towards the men with an exasperated look on her face.

“Gentlemen, please! If you would kindly move to one side?” Madame Giry asked them and Lefevre had the decency to look ashamed.

“My apologies, Madame Giry.” Lefevre said before leading the new managers aside, allowing the dancers to freely dance. Once the men were off his stage, Erik continued to silently watch his Angel dance, but kept glancing back at Lefevre and the new managers. He noticed that they were looking towards Meg and his Christine while muttering to themselves. Erik's eyes narrowed wondering what they were talking about, he had the urge to leave his spot and listen in on them, but refused to move, it was almost time to make his move, sooner or later Carlotta would unknowingly give him his cue.

After the act was finished, Erik saw Reyer give Lefevre a nod, indicating that rehearsals were done for now. Erik watched as everyone drifted off into their own little groups and began gossiping about the new managers. Erik slowly drifted towards Christine and Meg who were standing together, luckily close to him. “Ladies and gentlemen,” Erik heard Lefevre try to gain everyone's attention, but failed. “Ladies and gentlemen,” He tried again and got the same result, “Ladies and Gentlemen- Madame Giry if you please.” Lefevre called out, finally getting fed up. Madame Giry quickly silenced everyone with a quick rap of her walking stick against the stage floor. “Thank you.” He said giving her a small smile before turning his attention back to the actors, “As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true.” Lefevre said causing a wave of whispers to ripple through the actors, but with a quick glance to Madame Giry, they were silenced once again. “It is my pleasure to introduce you to the two men who now own the Opera Populaire. Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre.” As everyone was clapping Erik saw Piangi discreetly get Lefevre's attention and discreetly point to Carlotta. “Gentlemen,” Lefevre said to Andre and Firmin gaining their attention before motioning to Carlotta, “Signora Carlotta Giudicelli, our leading soprano for the past five seasons now.”

'And this will be her last season, even if I have to kill her.' Erik thought.

“Of course, of course.” Andre said as he walked up to Carlotta and gave her a kiss on the hand, “I have experienced all of your greatest roles, Signora.”

“And Signor Ubaldo Piangi.” Lefevre said motioning to Piangi.

“An honor, Signor.” Firmin said.

“If I remember rightly, Elissa has a rather fine aria in Act Three of _Hannibal_. I wonder, Signora, if, as a personal favor, you would oblige us with a private rendition? Unless, of course, Monsieur Reyer objects.” Andre said and everyone looked at Reyer, even Erik who was silently threatening Reyer not to object, this would be the perfect chance.

“My manager commands. Monsieur Reyer.” Carlotta said and Erik smirked.

“My diva commands. Will to bars be sufficient introduction?” Reyer asked.

“Two bars will be quite sufficient.” Firmin said and Erik pulled out his knife as Carlotta began to warm up her voice.

“Signora?” Reyer asked.

“Maestro.” Carlotta said and Reyer began conducting the song.

“Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye.” Carlotta started off key, Erik quickly made sure that his Angel would be out of harms way before he started to cut through the ropes that held up the backdrop. “Remember me every so often, promise me you'll try. On that day, that not so distant day, When you are far away and free. If you ever find a moment. Spare a thought for me-AAAAHHH!” Carlotta screeched as the backdrop fell on her. As Erik silently ran from the flies and into the shadows near Christine who was hiding in the wings he saw people try to find him while helping pull the backdrop off of Carlotta.

“He's there, the Phantom of the Opera.” Erik heard Meg cry as she ran towards her mother as she looked up into the flies trying to find him, “He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!” Erik saw Madame Giry motion for Meg to get back to Christine and Meg turned to run to Christine but was cut off by Firmin.

“Mademoiselle please!” Firmin cried and Meg turned and ran the opposite way.

“Buquet! Where's Buquet? Get that man down here!” Erik heard Lefevre yell before he turned to look at Andre and Firmin. “Chief of the flies. He's responsible for this.” Lefevre explained and Erik scoffed at that. A minute later a fat, balding, middle aged man ran onto the stage, in his arms was the rope that Erik had cut. “For God's sake, man, what's going on up there?”

“Please monsieur, don't look at me. As God as my witness, I was not at my post. Please monsieur, there's no one up there. And if there is, well then, it must be a ghost!” Buquet cried holding out the rope that Erik cut causing the ballet girls to scream.

“No! Don't!” Lefevre yell before dragging Buquet away.

“He's there, the Phantom of the Opera.” Meg cried again as made her way towards Christine again, this time succeeding. “Are you alright?” Erik heard Meg quietly ask Christine and felt his anger rise, how dare the young Giry think he would ever hurt his Christine, his Angel!

“I'm fine, you don't have to worry, he won't hurt me, I know it.” Christine quietly said back as Andre helped Carlotta up.

“These things do happen.” Andre told her and Carlotta's smile that had appeared when he helped her up suddenly became forced.

“'These things do 'appen'?” Carlotta repeated, “You have been here five minutes, what do you know?” Carlotta cried pushing a very shocked Andre away from her. “Si. These _things_ do 'appen all ze time. For ze past _three years_ these thing do 'appen.” Suddenly Carlotta's eyes landed on Lefevre who had just made it back onto the stage, she stormed over to him and all he did was hold up his hand, obviously in no mood for her tantrum. “And did you stop ze 'appening? No!” Carlotta turned back towards Andre. “And you! Well, you're as bad as 'im! 'These things do 'appen' Well, until you stop these things from 'appening, _this_ thing does not 'appen. Ubaldo! Andiamo!” Carlotta yelled before storming off.

“Amateurs.” Piangi said to Andre and Firmin before following Carlotta out. Erik couldn't help the smirk that found its way onto his face.

“I don't think there's much more I can do to assist you gentlemen.” Lefevre said with a small amused smile on his face, “Good luck. If you need me I should be in Frankfort.” And with that, he was gone. Erik looked over to his new managers, before going back to Christine. He noticed that Meg was looking at him in question and he nodded towards Christine and she nodded back understanding. He was grateful to have the Giry women on his side, though the young Giry got on his nerves from time to time.

“La Carlotta will be back.” Erik heard Andre say and snarled at that, if she did return a battle between him and her would began, and he would rein superior, and Christine would take Carlotta's place as Prima Donna, wither Carlotta lived to see that or not mattered little to Erik.

“You think so, monsieurs? I have a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost.” Madame Giry said.

“Oh God in heaven, you're all obsessed.” Firmin said.

“He merely welcomes you to his opera house and commands that you leave Box Five empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due.” Madame Giry said.

“His salary?” Firmin asked.

“Monsieur Lefevre paid him twenty thousand francs a month. Perhaps you can afford more, with the Victomte de Chagny as your patron.” Madame Giry said and Erik heard Christine gasp and saw her grab onto Meg's hand.

“What?” Meg asked.

“Victomte de Chagny? Could it be Raoul?” Erik heard Christine whisper to herself. Erik's eyes narrowed at that, who was this Victomte? This _Raoul_? Had his sweet Christine met him before? But when? Certainly not while she stayed here, he would have known about it. Did she meet him before she was brought here? What he an old childhood friend? And old childhood sweet heart? Erik snarled at that thought. No matter, she was his now. And if this _Raoul_ , decided to try and rekindle their childhood romance, he would have to fight Erik for her. And Erik would win.

“Madame, I had hoped to make that announcement myself.” Andre said.

“Will the Victomte be at the performance this evening?” Madame Giry asked.

“In our box.” Firmin said.

“Madame, who is the understudy for the role?” Andre asked grabbing Madame Giry's arm, Madame Giry quickly pulled her arm away.

“There is no understudy, monsieur, the production is new.” Reyer said glaring at Andre. Suddenly Meg pulled Christine forward to them and Erik quickly and silently made his way to his box, to listen to her sing. By the time he had made it to Box Five he saw Madame Giry standing next to Andre.

“She has been well taught.” He heard her say.

“Very well.” Andre said after a moment of thought.

“From the beginning of the aria then, mademoiselle.” Reyer said. Erik saw Meg run over to Christine with the prop that she needed and gave it to her along with some encouragement. When Christine turned to face the house and give Reyer her nod to begin the aria, Erik noticed she looked scared and ready to run away. He wanted to swoop down there and take her fear away, but refrained, his Angel needed to learn to stand on her own sometimes.

“Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye.” Christine sang meekly, tugging at his heart. He saw her turn away to run but was stopped by Madame Giry. “Remember me every so often, promise me you'll try.” She continued to sing meekly, Erik gripped the edge of his box, forcing himself to stay quiet and not call out as her teacher to tell her to actually sing. He saw her glance up at his box as if she felt his frustration. “On that day, that not so distant day,” Christine sang, her voice growing louder and more powerful as she continued to stare at his box, no not at his box, but at him, Erik realized. “When you are far away and free. If you ever find a moment. Spare a thought for me.” After the note was done, everyone suddenly surrounded Christine. Christine had finally become the Prima Donna.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV-**

Christine sat in front of the alter in the chapel, she had just got done singing the lead in _Hannibal_ and wished to be alone for a little while. Everything was happening so fast, this morning she had woken up as one of the dancers, and then at rehearsals she was given the role as Elissa, she didn't know how to act. She knew the Opera Ghost had been at the rehearsals, not only had he caused the backdrop to fall on Carlotta, she had also seen him in his Box, watching her. And she had sung for him, not for her Angel, though she was sure they were one and the same. And that night at the performance, she had felt him there watching her, even though the manager's had not listened to him and had taken Box Five as their own, she knew he had been there. And so, she had sung for him again.

“ _Brava, brava, bravisimma._ ” She heard her Angel sing softly to her, just like he had done once eight years ago. She couldn't help the smile that found its way to her face as she looked around for him, though she knew he would not show himself.

“Christine!” She heard Meg call from down the hall, but she didn't answer, she knew that Meg knew exactly where she was.

“ _Christine._ ” Her Angel sang and Christine closed her eyes, basking in the feel of his love for her that she could feel flowing all around her. She never heard Meg open the door and enter the room, but she did feel when Meg gently laid her hand on her shoulder. Christine slowly opened her eyes and looked at her best friend.

“Where in the would have you been hiding your voice?” Meg said smiling at her, causing Christine to smile back, she understood what Meg was saying, Christine was actually quite shy and rarely did she speak her mind about her feelings. “You were perfect.” Meg said and Christine shook her head, “No really, you were. I only wish I knew your secret, had your tutor. Who is your tutor?” Christine looked at the alter, trying to find the best way to explain, the words would not come to her, so she did what her Angel taught her to do when words failed her, she sang.

“ _Father once spoke of an Angel_  
I used to dream he'd appear.  
Now as I sing I can sense him  
And I know he's here.  
He's here in this room, he calls me softly  
Somewhere inside, hiding  
Somehow I know he's always with me  
He- the unseen genius.” Christine sang looking at Meg, begging her to understand, to believe her. Meg gasped before taking a hold of Christine's hands gently, before she too began to sing.

“ _I watched your face from the shadows_  
Distant from all the applause.  
I hear your voice in the darkness,  
But the words aren't yours.”

“ _Angel of Music!_  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your glory!” Christine sang turning to the alter, begging her Angel to come to her.

“ _Angel of Music!_  
Hide no longer!  
Secret and strange angel.”Both Christine and Meg sung. Christine turned to look at her best friend and took the girl's hand into her own. Meg gasped at how cold her hands were.

“He's with me even now.” Christine whispered then looked around the room, she could feel him there, so close to her, yet she could not see him.

“Christine, your hands are cold.” Meg cried standing up, pulling Christine with her.

“He's all around me.” Christine said, why wouldn't her Angel show himself to her. Had she done something wrong? Was this her punishment?

“Christine, your face is white! Is something wrong?” Meg asked. No, her Angel would not be so cruel to her, it just must not be time yet for him to show himself, but how much longer would she have to wait? Christine suddenly felt tired.

“I'm tired.” She told Meg who nodded before gently leading Christine out of the chapel and towards her room. On the way to Christine's room they ran into Madam Giry.

“Meg Giry, are you a dancer?” Madame Giry asked sternly and Meg nodded, her face suddenly paling.

“Yes, Maman, I was just helping Christine to her room.” Meg said, and Madam Giry's eyes flew towards Christine's tired eyes. Madame Giry stepped forward and gently took Christine's arm in hers before looking at Meg again.

“Go and practice with the others, I shall help Christine to her room.” Madame Giry said.

“Yes, Maman.” Meg said before taking off down the hall. Once Meg was gone, Madame Giry began to lead Christine to her room.

“You did well, _he_ will be pleased.” Madame Giry quietly said to her causing Christine to smile, she had pleased the Opera Ghost, Madame Giry would not lie about that. Once they got to Christine's room Madame Giry helped Christine to her desk and made to leave before she seemed to remember something. Madame Giry pulled out a note and seemed to debate with herself before she finally turned and handed the note to a confused Christine. “I was asked to give this to you.” Madame Giry said before turning and leaving the room.

Christine looked at the note in confusion, she knew that it had not been from her Angel, it was not the right parchment. Her Angel always sent her notes on a pale cream parchment that was outlined in black and it always came with a red rose that was tied with a black satin ribbon. Something on her desk caught her attention, she looked from the unopened note to her desk to see a rose with a black satin ribbon tied around it. Christine placed the note down and picked up the rose and smelled it, a soft, loving smile appearing on her face. Her Angel had visited her and left her a rose.

Christine opened her eyes and caught sight of the note once again. She picked it up and turned it over to see if a named had been written on it. There was none. Who had sent her this note if it was not from her Angel? With out dropping the rose, she carefully opened the note and read it.

“A red scarf? The attic? Little Lotte?” Christine read, her eyes widening as she realized who had sent her the letter. Excitement swept through her before her eyes fell onto the rose, quilt then crashed into her, sweeping away her excitement. How could she have been excited to meet another man when she had her Angel?

Erik stood behind the mirror that was in his Angel's room watching her read the note that was given to her. Who had given her a note? Was it the Victomte? What it this _Raoul_. His attention was brought back to the present when his Angel's door opened and a young man walked in unannounced. Erik bit back a growl, how dare this _boy_ walk into his Angel's room unannounced! He was not her father, nor was he her husband! What if she was been changing?

“Christine Daaé, where is your scarf?” The young man asked confusing not only Erik, but also Christine.

“Monsieur?” Christine asked taking a step away from the young man, holding the flower Erik had given to her chest.

“You can't have lost it. Not after all the trouble I took.” The young man said, Christine looked at the man with uncertainty in her eyes. “I was just ten and soaked to the skin-”

“Because you had run into the sea to fetch my scarf.” Christine finished, “Oh Raoul. It is you!” She cried, but did not move closer to the man. Erik's eyes narrowed as he looked at the man, this was the mysterious _Raoul_. It was obvious to Erik that the man wished to continue what ever it was that had transpired between him and Christine when they were young. Erik would not allow this.

“Christine.” Raoul said and took a step closer to Christine, who took another step away from Raoul, much to Erik's pleasure. “'Little Lotte let her mind wonder.'”

“You remember that, too?” Christine asked shocked.

“'Little Lotte thought: 'Am I fonder of dolls,'” Raoul continued.

“'Or of riddles or frocks.'” They both said together causing Erik to frown and Raoul to smile.

“Those picnics in the attic? 'Or of Chocolates.'” Raoul said taking another step towards Christine who stayed where she was with a far off look in her eyes. She was obviously reliving whatever memory Raoul had drug up.

“Father playing the violin.” Christine said with longing.

“As we read to each other dark stories of the North.” Raoul said.

“ _'No,_ ” Christine began to sing,  
“ _What I love best, Little Lotte said,_  
Is when I'm asleep in my bed,  
And the Angel of Music  
Sings songs in my head!'”

“'The Angel of Music sings songs in my head.'” They both said.

“Father said, 'When I am in heaven child, I will send the Angel of Music to you'. Well, father is dead, Raoul, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music.” Christine said glancing at the mirror, as if she could feel him. Though, maybe she could, she had told the young Giry that she sensed him in the chapel.

“There is no doubt about that.” Raoul said in a tone that suggested he thought she was joking, and grabbed her hand, Erik bit back a growl at that. “And now, we go to supper!” Raoul said and began to lead her out of the room.

“No!” Christine cried pulling her hand from Raoul's, Raoul turned and gave her a confused look, “The Angel of Music is very strict.” She explained.

“I shan't keep you up late.” Raoul said reaching for her hand again, but Christine quickly backed out of his reach.

“No Raoul-” She started.

“You must change.” Raoul said, as if figuring that that was the reason she was denying him. “I must get my hat. Two minutes, Little Lotte.” Raoul said and left the room.

“Raoul!” Christine called after him, “Thing have changed, Raoul!” She cried but he ignored her as he shut the door. Erik watched as Christine ran towards the door, stopping as she got to it.

Christine panted as she rested her head against the door, tears of frustration in her eyes. Why hadn't Raoul listened to her? Why hadn't he believed her? She placed her hand on the wooden door and locked it as she felt wave after wave of frustration and anger hit her and knew that her Angel had seen the whole ordeal.

“ _Insolent boy!  
This slave of fashion,  
Basking in your glory!_” She heard her Angel sing, his voice dark and angry, sounding more like the Opera Ghost instead of her Angel.   
“ _Ignorant Fool!_  
This brave young suitor,  
Sharing in my triumph!”

Christine turned towards the mirror where not only was the voice coming from, but also where the anger and frustration was coming from.

“ _Angel! I hear you!_  
Speak- I listen,  
Stay by my side, guide me!

_Angel, my soul was weak-  
Forgive me_,  
 _Enter at last, Master!_ ” Christine sang, hopping to calm her Angel. She felt her Angel's anger and frustration turn into adoring love and gave a silent sigh of relief.

“ _Flattering child,_  
You shall know me,  
See why in shadow I hide!

_Look at your face in the mirror-  
I am there inside!_” Her Angel sang, his voice no longer dark and angry, but full of love. She took a step closer to the mirror, at last she would see her Angel of Music. She silently gasped as in her image the Opera Ghost slowly began to form. She had be right, her Angel was the Opera Ghost.

“ _Angel of Music!_  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your glory!

_Angel of Music!_  
Hide no longer!  
Come to me, strange angel!” She said to him and saw him smile and hold his hand out to her. As she walked towards the mirror she heard Raoul pounding on the locked door and heard him call her name in worrier, it seemed that her two minutes were up.

“ _I am your Angel of Music,_  
Come to me Angel of Music.” Her Angel sang to her and she took his hand, stepping through the mirror.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V-**

Christine stared in aw as she let the Phantom of the Opera, her _Angel of Music_ lead her through a dark passage way that was lit up by the occasional candelabra. She opened her mouth to say something, only to close it again. This happened a few more times before she let her soul push her mind out of the way and take over.

“ _In sleep he sang to me,_  
 _In dreams he came._  
 _That voice which calls to me_  
 _And speaks my name._ ” She sang and saw him glance back at her, she moved to smile at him but he had turned back around before she could.

“ _And do I dream again?_  
 _For now I find_  
 _The Phantom of the Opera_  
 _Is there inside my mind._ ” She continued. The Phantom let go of her hand and motioned for her to stay where she was before he turned and left her there. Christine nervously looked around, the dark passage way suddenly becoming quite scary to her with out her Angel beside her. As she was looking back the way they had come, contemplating rather to go back to her room or to stay there, the Phantom returned and gently took her hand in his again, causing Christine to jump and spin to look at him again.

“ _Sing once again with me_  
 _Our strange duet._  
 _My power over you_  
 _Grows stronger yet._ ” The Phantom sang as he continued leading her down the twisting and turning passage way, his voice soothing her nerves and fears.

“ _And though you turn from me,_  
 _To glance behind,_  
 _The Phantom of the Opera_  
 _Is there inside your mind._ ” He sang carefully leading her down some steep stairs, Christine had glanced back, wondering where the Phantom was taking her. Once they got to the end of the stairs, they came to a lake.

“ _Those who have seen your face_  
 _Draw back in fear._  
 _I am the mask you wear._ ” Christine sang, remembering all of the stories Joseph Buquet told her and the other ballet girls as the Phantom lead her to a small gondola.

“ _It's me they hear._ ” The Phantom sang as he carefully helped her into the gondola before getting in himself and pushing off the shore with the pole. Christine stared around her in aw, the underground lake was beautiful, magical even. Christine looked into the lake to see some fish glowing colorfully in the water. She went to place her hand in the water, to touch the fish, but a slight tug at her soul stopped her.

“ _Your/my spirit and my/your voice_  
 _In one combined:_  
 _The Phantom of the Opera_  
 _Is there inside my/your mind._ ” She and the Phantom sang in beautiful harmony, causing Christine's heart to race in excitement at singing with the Phantom, her Angel. Her eyes widened as everything finally fully sunk in.

“ _In all your fantasies_  
 _You always knew_  
 _That man and mystery._ ” The Phantom sang, and Christine spun to look at him, it was almost as if he had read her mind. But then again, he had been hear teacher, her protector, her Angel since she first came to the Opera Populaire, he probably could read her.

“ _Were both in you._ ” She sang staring into her Angel's eyes.

“ _And in this labyrinth,_  
 _Where night is blind,_  
 _The Phantom of the Opera_  
 _Is here/there inside my/your mind._ ” They sang together while staring at each other. Christine felt the gondola hit the shore of the other side of the lake and turned around to see where they were and gasped. They had come to a small underground home. She heard a splash and turn to see that the Phantom had jumped out of the gondola and was now pushing it onto the shore so that the water would not take it to drift on the lake. The Phantom then held out his hand to her, once he was sure that the gondola would not be moving on its own. Christine stared at him as she slowly placed her hand in his, she felt the Phantom slowly close his hand around hers, as if giving her time to change her mind and pull her hand away.

Once the Phantom's hand had closed around hers, he gently tugged on her hand, silently telling her to stand up, before helping her out of the gondola. The Phantom lead her further into his home and she looked around her in aw. To her right, Christine saw a small couch that she knew had once been a prop in a show, but had gone missing once the show had ended. Christine hid a smile, it would seem she had found the missing couch. The wall on the other side of the couch had a large bookcase that was filled with books of all kinds.

Christine glanced to the left of her and gasped as she saw a beautiful pipe organ. How the Phantom had managed to build a pipe organ down here, she didn't know. As she continued to look at the pipe organ, Christine noticed that it was covered in music scores, some filled and some empty.

“My Angel of Music.” She heard the Phantom whisper and turned to look at him, he was staring at her with such love and affection that Christine felt her heart begin to race and her face heat up as she blushed.

“ _He's there: The Phantom of the Opera._ ” She sang as she continued to look at him.

“Sing!” He demanded, and who was she to deny her Angel? She began to sing a set of scales to the melody of their strange duet. “Sing!” He demanded as her scales came to an end, she took a deep breath and started them again, only this time an octave higher. She watched as he took off his hat and placed it on a mannequin head before taking off his cape and threw it on to the pipe organ bench with practiced ease, his enchanting eyes never leaving hers. He motioned for her to continue singing as her scales came to a close, she took another breath and sang the scales again, another octave higher.

As Christine sang her scales, she watched as the Phantom smoothed his hair down before walking closer to her, he placed his gloved hand lightly on her neck, and Christine felt a jolt go through her body. The jolt caused her to miss her last note and the look of annoyance that flew through the Phantom's eyes told her he noticed. He quickly forced her to turn to face the bookshelf and forced her to stand straighter.

“Sing!” He demanded, she took a deep breath to calm herself before singing the scales in the same octave, she would not move on until she got these scales right, nor would her Angel let her, that she knew for sure. He stepped back and watched her, she glanced at him and noticed his face was hard as he listened to her, making sure she did not mess up again. Starting another set of scales and octave higher, she saw the Phantom move closer to her and turned towards him. He made a motion to follow him, and she did as she continued singing. “Sing!” He demanded as he slowly lead her to his pipe organ. Her voice cracked a little at the end of her scales and he angrily stepped up to her forcing her to stop walking, lest she ran into him. His eyes swirling with emotion that she could describe he grabbed her shoulders and forced them back so that she was once again standing straighter. “Sing!” He demanded. And knowing what he was demanding her to do without having to actually tell her, she took a deep breath and sang the note that her voice had just cracked on, showing not only him but herself that she could sing it. She watched as he made his way to his pipe organ, and knew to stay where she was. “Sing for me!” He demanded and Christine took a deep breath and a very high 'C', the highest she had ever sung.

Christine stood there in shock, panting to catch her breath. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the man in front of her, she had never sung that high before. How had she been able to do that? How had the Phantom been able to make her do that? Her hand slowly made its way to hold her throat, would she be able to do it again, with out him right in front of her? Or was this just something that he could pull out of her?

Her mind snapped back to the Phantom when he began to play a harsh, yet beautiful melody on his pipe organ while he sung to her, his eyes never leaving hers.

“ _I have brought you_  
 _To the seat of sweat music's throne_  
 _To this kingdom where_  
 _All must pay homage to music. Music._ ” The Phantom stopped playing and pointed towards her before making a motion that seemed as if he were caressing her. Christine's legs nearly gave out on her when she actually felt someone caressing her cheek, but no one was touching her.

“ _You have come here_  
 _For one purpose, and one alone._  
 _Since the moment I first heard you sing,_  
 _I have needed you with me,_  
 _To serve me, to sing, for my music. My music._ ” He sang softly to her. Christine suddenly felt scared and conflicted. Who was this man that could caress her without having to be near her, that was able to pull her closer to him by the sound of his voice and her soul. Her mind screamed for her to run away and never look back, yet her heart and soul whispered that this man was her Angel, that she should not run from her Angel.

As Christine fought with herself she watched as the Phantom lovingly looked at the music scores as he slowly sat down at his pipe organ. Christine was afraid to move, afraid to even breath to loudly and disturb him, breaking the spell the music had over him. As if just now remembering she was still there, the Phantom looked up at her, his eyes held shock in them, as if he was shocked to see her still there. The two silently stared at each other, the calm silence between them caused her mind to quieten a little.

“ _Night-time sharpens heightens each sensation._  
 _Darkness stirs and wakes imagination._  
 _Silently the senses abandon their defenses._ ” The Phantom sang softly to her, his calm, soothing voice shut her mind up all together. He slowly stood from his chair and motioned for her to turn, and Christine felt herself turn so that she was facing out towards the lake.

“ _Slowly, gently night unfurls is splendor.  
Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender._ ” She heard him sing, his voice moving closer to her until he was right next to her on her right side. She turned her head to look at him, but he gently pushed her head to turn away from him.

“ _Turn your face away from the garish light of day,_  
 _Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light_  
 _And listen to the music of the night._ ” He sang as he gently turned her face back towards him. Christine stared at him in wonder as she slowly leaned in to kiss him, but before she could, the Phantom quickly turned away and walked a few steps towards the lake before spinning around to face her.

“ _Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life you new before!_ ” He sang to her as she began to look around her again in wonder. This was her Angel's home, he had found her worthy to bring her to his home. Suddenly Christine heard the Phantom on the other side of her and gasped when his cold hand covered her eyes, forcing them to close. As she closed her eyes, she suddenly realized that the Phantom had taken off his gloves, when he had done that she was unsure.

“ _Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar!_ ” Christine let her head drop back as she felt her spirit fly out of her body and towards the heavens.

“ _And you'll live as you've never lived before._ ” He sang and Christine's eyes snapped open when she felt his cold fingers on her cheek. She slowly tilted her head back down and looked at him. The two stared at each other before he took a few steps back, Christine turned her body so that she was facing him.

“ _Softly, deftly, music shall surround you.  
Feel it, hear it, closing in around you._ ” Christine shivered in fear and pleasure as she felt something wrap around her body as her mind began to slowly wake up from whatever trance he had put on it.

“ _Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,_  
 _In this darkness which you know you cannot fight_  
 _The darkness of the music of the night._ ” The Phantom sang as he began to walk backwards, further into his home and Christine felt a tug on her soul to follow him. They reached a door and the Phantom pressed up against it as Christine slowly walked up to him. His shocking blue eyes watched her as her hand slowly rose up to touch him, his breaths coming out his short pants. As soon as her hand came in contact with the cold porcelain of his mask her mind finally took control back from her heart and soul and made her turn and began to run down the hall way.

“ _Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world._ ” The Phantom sang in a deep commanding voice causing her to stop running as her mind began to fight her heart and soul for control.

“ _Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!_ ” He sang as her body began to walk around the main room of his home, confused as to who to listen to, her mind or her heart and soul.

“ _Let you soul take you where you long to be!_ ” He sang as her body finally stopped wondering, her heart and soul winning the battle.

“ _Only then can you belong to me._ ” He sang as he slowly came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Christine's body gave out and slumped against his body for support, her eyes closed. As she rested against him, she felt his heart beating fast and his breath come out in pants.

“ _Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me savor each sensation!_ ” He sang as he rocked them gently, Christine felt his right hand began to caress her cheek. Christine lifted her hand so that she could touch him, but as soon as her hand touched his porcelain mask, he grabbed her wrist and stepped away from her. She stared at him in shock and fear. She saw that he realized what he had done and moved to hold her hand lightly instead of gripping her wrist.

“ _Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_  
 _To the power of the music that I write_  
 _The power of the music of the night._ ” He sang as he began to lead her towards the other side of the room, towards a curtain. He pulled back the curtain and Christine saw a mannequin of her wearing a beautiful wedding gown. Suddenly it dawned on her what was happening, what he was doing, and that realization made her feel weak, as if she were about to faint. She felt the Phantom grab her and turned to look at him, his eyes held worry and concern for her. She went to tell him she was okay, but as soon as she opened her mouth she felt herself collapse into his arms.

“ _You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the _ night.” She heard him sing to her softly as he began to carry her somewhere before the cold fingers of unconsciousness fully took a hold of her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI-**

A lullaby like melody lead Christine out of the cold grip of unconsciousness, she felt her eyes flutter open, her vision a little blurry. She blinked her eyes into focus and noticed a little stuffed monkey in Prussian type clothes with symbols in his hands and was sitting on a beautiful music box, he was playing away with the music. Her mind was foggy and disoriented, yet her heart and soul were light and content.

Where was she? Her mind began to whisper as she looked around. She noticed she was in a room that was lit by a single candle, her eyes landed on an armoire and realized that she was in a bedroom. But not your bedroom. Her mind whispered and Christine shot up in the bed that she had found herself on in a panic. Where was she? How did she get here?

'The Phantom of the Opera's home.' Her soul sang to her calming her fears as she began to remember everything that had happened. Her Angel had appeared before her as the Phantom of the Opera and she had let him take her to his home under the Opera Populaire. They had sung a strange duet together and he had sung to her about the music of the night, his music. He had shown her a beautiful wedding dress before she had fainted. And he had carried her here and laid her down, she concluded.

She heard the lullaby slowly come to an end and she looked over to it before reaching out to it to get it to continue playing. But a flutter of a curtain caught her attention causing her to stop. She looked over towards the curtain and saw it flutter again, allowing a glimpse of light from the other side to flow through before the curtain settled again. Christine got up and slowly made her way towards the curtain and noticed that it was supposed to be acting as a door.

She reached out to pull the curtain back and walk through it, but hesitated when her mind began to whisper about the uncertainties that laid beyond the curtain. Christine clenched her fist and gulped before drawing back the curtain and stepping through it.

At first she was blinded by the sudden brightness of the room compared to the dark bedroom she had been in. After blinking a couple times to get her eyes used to the light and found herself in a hallway. One that she had been in last night with the Phantom, she turned her head to the right and saw the door that the Phantom had pressed himself up against. She wondered what laid behind it and went to walk towards it but was stopped by the beautiful sound of a pipe organ coming from her left. She turned towards the sound and began to slowly follow it as her mind screamed for her to turn around and run away.

Every now and then she heard the music stop for a few minutes before picking up right where it left off. Once she got to the end of the hallway she stopped and gasped at what laid before her. There, at his pipe organ, was the Phantom, though right now the pipe organ looked more like a thrown fit for a king than what it actually was. Christine stood there in a trance like state as she watched as the Phantom played his pipe organ with furious concentration, stopping occasionally to write what he had just played before continuing to play. He didn't seem to notice that she was there.

This would be the perfect time to escape, her mind hissed at her but her body would not move.

“ _ I remember there was mist.  
Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake, _ ” She heard herself sing softly as her body began to slowly make its way towards the Phantom, stopping every time he stopped to write his music down.

“ __ There were candles all around  
And on the lake there was a boat,  
And in the boat there was a man. ” By this time she had finally made it behind the Phantom. 

“ _ Who was that shape in the shadows?  
Whose is the face in the mask? _ ” What was he hiding behind that mask? Her mind asked and her hand slowly reached out to take the mask off. She dropped her hand when the Phantom stopped and turned his head, almost as if he were about to look at her before turning back to his pipe organ and began to write the music down. Christine silently gulped before reaching out her hand again, this time she was able to grab the mask, and before he had a chance to react she ripped it off getting a good look at what was behind the mask. Christine froze in shock at what she had just done. The Phantom's reaction was instant.

He screamed in rage, his right hand instantly flew up to cover the right side of his face. “No!!” He yelled and flung himself from his pipe organ, effectively knocking Christine to the ground. “Damn you! You little prying Pandora!” He yelled as he stormed around his home, knocking over some candelabras before making his way over to a curtain. “Is this what you wanted to see?” He asked as he angrily ripped the curtain down to show a large mirror, he looked in it and uncovered the right side of his face before quickly covered his face again turning around to glare at her. Christine's eyes teared up in fear, not of him but of his anger. She sat frozen on the ground watching him.

_You did this_ , her heart cried to her, _and now you must pay the price._

“Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper, now you cannot ever be free!” He yelled storming over to her, she flinched and hid under her arms, afraid that he was going to hit her. “Damn you. Curse you.” She heard him say and slowly peeked out from under her arms to see him a few feet away from her on his knees looking at her with pleading eyes.

“ __ Stranger than you dreamt it,  
Can you even dare to look  
Or bare to think of me:  
This loathsome gargoyle,  
Who burns in hell,  
But secretly yearns for heaven.  
Secretly, secretly.  ” The Phantom sang, they stared into each other's eyes and Christine saw his anger melt away into longing, allowing Christine's fear to slowly melt away. “But, Christine.” She heard the Phantom whisper as he reached out to her.

“ __ Fear can turn to love you'll learn to see,   
To find the man behind the monster:   
This, repulsive carcass, who seems a beast,   
But secretly dreams of beauty. Secretly, secretly.  ” The Phantom sang as he began to slowly crawl towards her and Christine's body instinctively curled into a ball as if to get away from him, though her heart and soul began to reach out to him. He stopped crawling so that he was within reach now, but neither of them reached out to the other in fear of rejection. “Oh, Christine.” The Phantom whispered, his voice begging her to understand before he turned away from her.

Christine's heart clenched at the sight of him, and gasped out a small sob. What had she done? How could she have done this to the Phantom, her Angel? She turned and and gently grabbed the mask that was next to her. She had to apologize, even though she knew that no matter how much she apologized, nothing would fix what she had just done. She carefully moved so that she could hand him his mask.

“I'm so sorry.” She whispered as the Phantom turned and took his mask back, her eyes teared up in sorrow at the broken look in his eyes that she had caused to be there. She watched as he turned and put on his mask as he stood up, he smoothed down his hair and straightened up before turning to look back at her. His eyes were hard, but not cold as she had feared they would be.

“Come,” He said holding out his hand to her, she quickly took his hand and he helped her up, “We  must return. Those two fools who run  _ my _ theatre will be missing you.” He said before leading her back to her room.

**\\\''//**

Erik ran silently through the hidden passages in the walls of the opera house, he had just left Madam Giry with a note for the managers and telling her that he had returned Christine. His thoughts turned back to his Angel and what had transpired in his lair. He was angry but more at himself than at his Angel. He should have known that something like  _ that _ would have happened. His Angel was young and she was curious. He shouldn't have gone off on her like he had, but his Angel must learn that his mask was to be left untouched. He had frightened her, he knew that much, but what he didn't know was if she was frightened of him or of his anger.

The screams of the ballet girls brought him back to the present. He stopped and peeked out of hole in his passage way to see Joseph Buquet on the flies above a group of ballet rats. It was obvious that Buquet had just finished telling the ballet rats a story about him, Erik's anger and annoyance rose, that man needed to learn to hold his tongue before he silenced the man for good. He snarled at Buquet before continuing on his way towards the managers' office to listen in on them. Erik had a feeling that the managers' would not listen to his rules.

Once he had made it to the managers' office he peered through the eyes of the portrait of one of the old opera house managers. He found Firmin sitting on the desk with a newspaper open in his hands and laughing.

“' Mystery after gala night,' it says, 'Mystery of soprano's flight!'” Firmin read still laughing as he set the newspaper down before picking up another one. “'“Mystified,” baffled Surete says, “We are mystified we suspect foul play!”'” He read and his laughter grew as he slid from the desk with the newspaper still in his hand. “ Bad news on soprano scene first Carlotta, now Christine! Still, at least the seats get sold, gossip's worth its weight in gold.” He said before kissing the newspaper. “Diva tenders resignation, cover does a moonlight flit. Half your cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers.” Firmin said as he began to walk closer to Erik who forced himself to stay where he was, knowing that Firmin had no idea he was there. “Opera! To hell with Gluck and Handel! Have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit!”

“Damnable!” Andre cried as he ran into the office causing Firmin to jump and spin to look at him. Erik looked at Andre and noticed he was holding a newspaper in his hand. “Will they all walk out? This is damnable!” Andre cried tossing the newspaper onto the desk.

“Andre, please don't shout.” Firmin said as he made his way over Andre and he desk. Erik saw Andre give Firmin a confused glare, as if he was trying to figure out how Firmin could be so calm about this. “It's publicity! And the take is vast! Free publicity!” Firmin explained to him as he moved to sit in the desk chair.

“But we have no cast!” Andre cried move to stand next to Firmin, sounding like a real manager of an opera house.

“But, Andre have you seen the cue?” Firmin asked as he began to sort through the mail, before coming upon the two notes that Erik had delivered to them earlier that morning when Christine was still asleep in his bed. “Oh, it seems you got on too.” He said handing Andre his letter. Andre sighed before opening the letter.

“'Dear Andre what a charming gala! Christine enjoyed a great success! We were hardly bereft when Carlotta left. Otherwise the chorus was entrancing, but the dancing was a lamentable mess!'” Andre read his aloud as he moved away from the desk. After he was done he looked up in confused shock.

“Dear Firmin, just a brief reminder: my salary has not been paid. Send it care of the ghost, by return of post. P.T.O.: No-one likes a debtor, so it's better if my orders are obeyed!'” Firmin read his aloud standing up causing Andre to look at him as he moved around to the front of the desk. Andre moved so that he was standing next to Firmin to look at his note. They both leaned back to rest against the desk and looked to be deep in thought.

“Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a puerile brain!” They both said together and Firmin took Andre's letter from him as he began to examine both letters.

“These are both signed 'O.G.'” Firmin said looking over at Andre.

“Who the hell is he?” Andre asked before Erik saw the spark of recognition appear in Andre's eyes.

“Opera Ghost!” Both Andre and Firmin cried in annoyance.

“This is really not amusing.” Firmin said walking back over to where Erik was hiding before turning to look back at Andre.

“He's abusing our position!” Andre cried.

“In addition he wants money!” Firmin cried and Erik glared at him, wondering if that was all that Firmin cared about.

“He's a funny sort of specter.” Andre said.

“To expect a large retainer! Nothing clearer, he is clearly insane!” They both cried and Erik balled his fist in anger, if they didn't hold their tongue, he would show them insane. The office door slammed open causing everyone to jump and look towards it.

“Where is she?!” The new patron, the Victomte,  _ Raoul _ , cried as he stormed into the office. Erik glared at the boy who had dared to try to take his Angel away from him last night, he smirked darkly when he noticed his letter to the boy in the Victomte's hand.

“You mean Carlotta?” Andre asked and Erik practically snarled at that name.

“I mean Miss Daa é.” Raoul cried glaring at Andre as he made his way towards Firmin. “Where is she?” He demanded.

“Well, how should we know?” Firmin asked as Raoul stopped in front of him showing Firmin the letter in his hand.

“I want an answer, I take it that you sent me this note?” Raoul asked and Erik's smirk came back.

“What's all this nonsense?” Firmin asked at the same time Andre answered Raoul.

“Of course not!” He told Raoul.

“She's not with you then?” Raoul asked confused causing Erik's smirk to widen.

“Of course not!”

“We're in the dark!” Andre and Firmin said at the same time. Raoul shook his head before glaring at Firmin.

“Monsieur don't argue! Isn't this the letter you wrote?” Raoul asked showing Firmin the letter again.

“And what is it that I am mean to have wrote?” Firmin asked reaching to take the note from Raoul but stopped when he realized his mistake. “Written.” He corrected as Raoul handed Andre the note.

“' Do not fear for Miss Daae. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again.'” Andre read aloud moving towards Firmin as Raoul moved to the desk as he took off his gloves and placed them on the desk. 

“Well, if you didn't write it, who did?” Raoul asked turning towards the managers with a confused look. Before the managers could answer him the office door was flung open causing everyone to turn and look at it.

“Where is he?!” Carlotta demanded as she stormed into the room with Piangi following her. Erik barely kept himself from flying through the wall and killing the insolent woman who had dared step foot in his opera house again.

“Ah! Welcome back!” Andre cried and moved to greet her, but was stopped by her glare.

“Your precious patron, where is he?” Carlotta demanded and Andre motioned to Raoul who was standing behind her with his back facing her.

“What is it now?” Raoul demanded as Carlotta turned to glare at him.

“I have your letter. A letter which I rather resent.” Carlotta said showing everyone the letter, and Erik nearly laughed when he saw it was his letter.

“And did you send it?” Firmin asked and Raoul spun around to glare at the man.

“Of course not!” Raoul cried.

“As if he would!” Andre defended as Carlotta and Piangi shared a look.

“You didn't send it?” Carlotta asked taking a step towards Raoul.

“Of course not.” Raoul said sending Carlotta an annoyed look.

“What's going on?” Firmin demanded, stomping his foot like a child who was throwing a tantrum.

“You dare to tell me that this is not the letter you sent?” Carlotta cried shoving the letter at Raoul.

“And what is it that I am meant to have sent?” Raoul demanded snatching the letter from Carlotta causing her to gasp and look at her husband, silently demanding he do something. Piangi looked at Andre who looked at Firmin, who turned to look behind him, refusing to meet everyone's eyes. “'Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered.'” Raoul read as he walked over to Firmin, he stopped reading for a second and looked up in shock before going back to the letter. “'Christine Daa é will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place.'” He finished and allowed Andre to take the letter from him. 

“Far to many notes for my taste.” Erik heard Andre and Firmin whisper to each other as they moved away from the others, “And most of them about Christine. All we've heard since we came is Miss Daa é 's name!” They said as Madame Giry and her daughter slipped into the room, and before anyone could say or do anything else, they were stopped when Madame Giry rapped her walking stick on the ground gaining their attention.

“Miss Daa é has returned.” Madame Giry announced and Firmin and Andre turned to look at her.

“In which case, our meeting is adjourned!” Firmin announced, and Erik could tell he was annoyed at hearing Christine's name once more.

“Where precisely is she now?” Andre asked as Meg and Madame Giry turned to leave, Erik saw Firmin glare at Andre.

“I thought it best she stay in her room.” Madame Giry said.

“She needed rest.” Meg quickly added stepping out from behind her mother. Meg glanced at her mother as Raoul made his way towards them.

“May I see her?” Raoul asked.

“No, monsieur, she will see no one.” Madame Giry said and Erik hid back a laugh at the look of disappointment on Raoul. The boy had obviously been expecting to be allowed to see Christine. Suddenly Carlotta, Piangi, and Andre swarmed Madame Giry causing Meg to take a step closer to her mother as Firmin moved to stand on the other side of them.

“Will she sing? Will she sing?” They demanded to know. Madame Giry held up her hand stopping them before pulling out the letter he had given her earlier.

“Here, I have a note.” Madame Giry said before Raoul, Andre, Carlotta, and Piangi began to fight to get it.

“Let me see it!” They cried and Meg took another step closer to her mother, as if she were afraid they would attack her. And, right now, Erik wouldn't put it past them.

“Please!” Firmin cried as he snatched the letter from Madame Giry, who turned to give him a hard look, and he returned it as he opened the letter. He cleared his throat before looking down at the letter. “' Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be run.'” Firmin read aloud as he began walking towards the other side of the room before he stopped and made an annoyed sound as he glared at the paper before he continued on. “'You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance. Christine Daa é has returned to you, and I am anxious that her career should progress. In the new production of  _ Il Muto _ you will therefore cast Carlotta as the Pageboy, and put Miss  Daa é in the role of the Countess. The role which Miss  Daa é plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the Pageboy is silent, which makes my casting, in a word, ideal. I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept open for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant, O.G.'”

Erik watched with baited breath as everyone wrapped their minds around what he had told them. This could go one of two ways, they could listen to him and everyone one in that room would be safe from his wrath, or they could ignore him and war between him and the managers would brake out. Erik knew that if war broke out that he would be victorious.

“Christine!” He heard the bomb that was Carlotta explode, causing everyone else to react.

“What ever next?” He heard Andre say to himself as Carlotta began to pace the room, Firmin dropped the letter on the desk before running over to Andre, Raoul quickly picked up the discarded letter and also began pacing as he reread the letter.

“It's all a ploy to help  _ Christine _ !” Carlotta screeched and Erik smirked because she was right. This was all just to help his Angel get to where she rightfully belonged, as the Opera Populaire's Prima Donna. And along the way, if she would have him, he would take her as his wife so that no man other than him could lay claim to her.

“This is insane!” Firmin cried as he ripped a letter from Andre.

“I know who sent this!” Carlotta cried storming over to Raoul, ripping the letter from his hand causing him to glare at her. “The Victomte, her  _ lover _ !” Carlotta cried and Erik grabbed his Punjab Lasso, itching to throw it around that boy's neck and kill him. Even though Erik knew that what Carlotta said about Raoul being Christine's lover was not true, it still made Erik see red. He would never allow that boy to have his Christine. Never! He would rather die than see his Christine become that  _ boy _ 's wife. He knew what would happen if his Christine were to become Raoul's wife. That  _ boy _ would lock her up in his mansion and never allow her to sing again. That  _ boy _ would make his Angel into a caged songbird! He never allow that! Never!

“Indeed?” Erik heard Raoul speak and tightened his grip on his Punjab Lasso, this boy was just asking for Erik to kill him. “Can you believe this?” Raoul asked as he turned and stormed back over to the desk as Andre, Carlotta and Firmin started to talk over each other as Firmin took the letter from Carlotta.

“Signora!” Andre cried to Carlotta.

“O traditori!” Carlotta screeched.

“This is a joke!” Firmin cried to Carlotta.

“This changes nothing!” Andre cried and Erik clenched his jaw.

“O mentitori!” Carlotta cried.

“Signora!” Firmin cried out in a voice that got the others to stop talking over each other, much to Erik's pleasure.

“You are our star.” Andre said causing Carlotta to look at him.

“And always will be.” Firmin said and Carlotta turned and began to leave the room.

“Signora!” Andre cried as he quickly rushed after her, moving to stand in front of her, blocking the door.

“This man is mad.” Firmin said and Carlotta turned to go through the other door, but Firmin stopped her.

“We don't take orders.” Andre said as Carlotta huffed and glared at both of them.

“Miss Daaé will be playing the Pageboy, the silent role.” Firmin announced to everyone. Erik glared at him before he noticed Meg share a worried look with her mother.

“Carlotta will be playing the lead!” Andre and Firmin announced. Erik turned and began to walked down the pathway, having heard enough.

“So,” Erik said angrily, “It is to be war between us? If those demands are not met, be prepared for a disaster beyond your imagination!” He growled dangerously before he took off towards his lair to begin preparations. He would have Christine practice the Countess's role, sure that the managers would change their mind on the day of the opening. But by then it would be too late, war has already been declared, and him and his Angel would be victorious. He would have to warn her about the disasters he had planed so that she would be scared and run from him, and into the arms of that  _ boy _ . 

 


End file.
